Masquerade
by mogwai1988
Summary: After saving a little girl Mushra and the gang are invited to a masquerade party. Written from Mushra's POV. One-shot. YakumoxMushra


**AN: Yes I'm still alive and working hard to finish "the brotherhood of heroes" when I'm done writing the whole thing in Dutch I'll start uploading agian. And when it's done expect to see an update or two per week.**

**Shinzo is owned by Toei. Sorry for any grammar errors, English isn't my first language.**

**The masquerade.**

To be someone else and hide behind a mask, not showing those around you what you really look like, who you really are. Humans once had this tradition a long time ago. A tradition to hide once face behind a mask and dance in unfamiliar clothes under the night's sky.

On Enterra there is still just one town that has not abandoned this tradition and celebrates the beginning of the summer with a masquerade ball. The minute we walked into the small town of Roseway, I noticed the brightly colored posters on the walls of buildings and houses, announcing some kind of festival or feast. Balloons gently drifted on the wind only to be stopped from floating away by ribbons strapped to the lampposts. Myself and my friends where standing before a small café, waiting for Hakuba to be recharged.

"It looks like there will be some kind of celebration." Estee, the youngest of the three kittens said.

"Roseway is known for it's yearly summer feast. It's supposed to be quite the spectacle." Her uncle told her.

"With fireworks uncle Kutal?"

I couldn't help but snicker at hearing the question. It sounded like the little kitten wanted to stay a while to see what made the summer feast so special.

"Of course they would have fireworks Estee. What's a feast without them?" I told her with a smile on my face.

"A feast without fireworks." Came my best friends reply.

Next to me the human girl whom, I held so close to my heart, began to giggle.

"Don't forget Sago, to celebrate the beginning of the summer is one of the biggest celebrations that can be held in a year. Surly they would lite some beautiful fireworks." Kutal tried to explain.

"So.." I started.

I noticed the group became silent and waited for me to finish.

"So how does a little break sound? We could stay here today and celebrate the start of summer and relax a little." I proposed.

"Mushra we don't have time you know that." Sago started.

"I think it's a great idea." Yakumo suddenly said.

At first I was startled and surprised that she agreed with my plan.

Since the first day I met her, all she could think about was Shinzo and her mission to bring the humans back.

We all haven't had a day to take a good rest because she was so determend to get there as soon as she could. I wondered if she could be tired of thinking about this mytical city.

"But Yakumo what about.." The twin kittens said in harmony.

"Don't worry about Shinzo. It'll still be there in the morning. Besides who knows how long we still have to travel. This is a chance to have some fun." She explained, a loving smile on her face.

Seeing her smile made my heart skip a beat. It always did when she smiled or laughed.

"Do you think we need costumes?" Sago wondered out loud.

"Of course we do. The beginning of summer is traditionally celebrated with a costume ball mostly held in the town's City hall." Kutal said.

"A costume ball! I would love to go to one."

A twinkle came in Yakumo's eyes.

"It's sounds like fun uncle Kutal!" The three kittens said all at once.

"Guys your all forgetting one thing." I suddenly called out.

Everyone tuned their attention towards me.

"I don't think we have the kind of money to hire or even buy ourselves some costumes for the ball. We just have enough to spend the night in an inn." A sad tone in my voice.

"But we can still go to the festival right?" Yakumo asked me.

I nodded. No lack of costumes was going to spoil our fun. Besides the festival looked way more fun then any high class costume ball.

"I'm sure we'll entertain ourselves." Kutal told the human girl.

Her smile came back on her face and it was then that I noticed that Sago was missing.

"Hey where is…" Estee was about to asked.

The young kitten must have noticed the absence of the water enterran as well.

But I wasn't worried about him.

"Knowing Sago he must have seen a girl he likes or something like that." I told her while raising my shoulders.

Oh boy how wrong I was. After a few seconds I could hear Sago call out "Hydro power" and a beam of blue light shot up into the air from a group of enterrans standing not far from us.

"What in the world." I whispered to myself.

"Is that Sago?" Yakumo asked.

"Come on Kutal let's check it out. He must have a reason to go into hyper mode."

When we arrived at the small crowd, we could see Sago standing in front of a little girl. Well we couldn't actually see him until we pushed ourselves to the front of the circle.

"Sago!" Kutal called out.

My best friend was facing a small group of three mean looking men. All three smirked at the sight of Sago protecting the little girl.

"Don't make a fuss boy and give us the little lady." One of them said while he waved his sword around.

"She's just a child, what would you want from her!"

"Well we could ask for ransom. She's the daughter of Roseway's beloved mayor." One of them explained.

"That's just another reason to protect her." I said taking a step forward.

The three men started to laugh.

"Oh look the little punk wants to play hero."

I walked up to Sago with a serious look on my face.

"Sago why did you even go Hyper on these whimps. I'll bet I can take them out with one blow."

"I'll take that bet my friend. Winner gets to dance with Yakumo?" He softly said so only I could hear.

My face turned red and felt warm. Why did Sago want to dance with her anyway. Didn't he know how I feel and what I feel for her.

"You're on."

Maybe it was the prize of the bet, maybe it was the scared look on the face of the little girl. Maybe it was just because the three in front of me where just plain ugly, but I launched myself at the leader and took him out with one kick of my boot. He landed with a hard smack on the floor knocking him out almost immediately. I summoned my spear and got ready to card him until a voice stopped me.

"Don't kill him." I heard an unfamiliar voice from the crowd.

"Yeah it's bad luck to spill blood on the day of the festival." Another voice called out.

It was Sago's aqua tornado that took out an other ugly villain with one powerful blow of water. We both looked at the last one standing. He was shaking on his feet and looked scared toward us.

"I think this is the part where you run away." I told him.

"You better listen to him unless you want to kiss the ground like your friends."

The two on the ground where moaning in pain and both decided it would be saver where they where now. Not wanting to end up like his friends, the last man took our advice and ran away as fast as he could. My guess is that he would probably think about his live after this and be a better person. Around us the crowd cheered over our victory.

"So I won didn't I." I told my friend proudly.

"Yes you did Mushra." He said while he turned back into his normal form.

"Hey do you know why the others didn't have the guts to take those wimps out?"

"Well Mushra it seems that it's a bad omen to spill blood on this day. The people of this town believe that it will bring a bad summer."

I looked down on the two Enterrans that we just knocked out. Neither of them seemed to be drawing blood.

Turning my gaze towards Kutal, I saw that he tried to calm down the little girl with the help of Yakumo.

The eyes of the girl seemed to be hazed an unclear. Her brown hair seemed almost golden in the light of the sun.

"Calm down you're save now."

"No one is going to hurt you little girl. Tell us where you live so we can take you back to your parents." The human girl tried.

No word came out of her.

"They said she's the daughter of the mayor. So why don't we go to City hall?" Sago suggested pointing towards the two men.

Yakumo nodded and picked up the girl in her arms. The crowd around us started to disappear and by the time we where set to got, they all went back to do their thing.

"Any idea on which way we should go?"

Sago looked at me with a face that said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"How about we start walking towards that building."

Again he pointed, but this time at a building that rose way above the others. A golden clock rested on the front of the building, designed in the form of a rose. You could say it was right in the centre of the town. Once we've gotten closer to the building, the little girl in Yakumo's arms became more exited by the minute. When we finally reached the front door, she couldn't stop moving in the arms of the human girl and she was forced to put her down. With a loud squeak the door opened and a tall old man dressed in black with pointy ears and fur on his face answered it.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but this little girl was attacked by three mean looking men and we thought it would be best to bring her home safely." Sago explained.

"You saved her from these men?" the old Enterran asked.

"Yeah we did and they told us that she's the daughter of the mayor so we would like to bring her back home."

"One moment please."

The butler, at least I think he's the butler left the front door. The little girl grew more and more exited and before we knew it she ran into the building. My first reaction was to run after her but I was quickly stopped by the size of the entry hall. The marble floor shimmered like a mirror in the sun light. Heck I could even see myself in it and I never knew it was possible to see your own reflection in a floor.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I where you sir." The butler told me.

I looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"She's blind but she knows the way around the house like the back of her hand sort of speak." He explained.

"Why was she even outside?" Yakumo asked gazing into the direction the little girl ran off to.

"The young mistress sometimes has the urge to go outside and have some fresh air. But mostly she remains in the garden."

"Perhaps those thugs kidnapped her?" Sago suggested.

"That is likely sir."

"Well then if she's save here we'll just be on our way." I suggested earning a smile and a nod from the human girl.

"No please don't go just yet."

We all turned around to see the little girl again, standing behind a tall woman dressed in a beautiful white dress.

Her blonde hair shimmered in the light of the crystal lamps giving her a silvery glow.

"I want to thank you all for saving my daughter."

Finally she came to a halt after walking trough the enormous hall.

"No problem madam. It's just the right thing to do."

"But still, please let me reward you." She insisted.

I shook my head.

"It's really alright we just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"I'm sorry but I really want to reward you all. Do you have a place to stay? You all seem so tiered."

"We do have been traveling a long time and it's been a while since we've had a nice warm bed to sleep in." Sago admitted.

Yakumo seemed to like the idea of not sleeping on the cold ground in the middle of nowhere.

"We would love to spend the night here madam. That is…if we are not bothering you with it."

The female mayor smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem at all young lady. Nestor please prepare the guest rooms would you?"

The butler bowed and walked away toward the stairs.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now that is going to be arranged, how would you all like to attend the masquerade?" She suddenly asked.

I could see Yakumo's face light up.

"We would love to madam!" she exclaimed.

A smile appeared on the face of the mayor.

"Then I would like to take you to your rooms where you can rest and freshen up."

When I saw the enormous king-size bed one thing came into my mind. How I would love to sleep an whole day in there.

The next thing I knew I cheerfully put myself to rest and felt my body sink into the soft matras. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Well of course everything went black you just closed your eyes. Yeah I can hear you all thinking it.

Anyway when I woke up from my slumber, I noticed that the sun had gone down. Music could be heard outside, as well as the laughter of the people enjoying the feast. I then noticed something out of place. The sound of tears mixed with the music and laughter. The sound of footsteps racing down the hall outside of the bedroom. I waited and listened and was surprised when the sound of sobs found the way towards the door.

Carefully the door was pushed open, letting in a bundle of light that came from the hall.

"Mushra?" A voice whispered.

Yakumo's voice.

"Yakumo?" I asked still a bit drowsed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you." She said with a sad voice.

"Don't be sorry, I had to get up anyway. Has the party started already?" I asked her seeing her standing in the doorway with a beautiful dress on. To me she looked like a princess coming out of a fairytale.

She nodded answering my question after that she looked at the floor.

I threw the covers from me and walked towards her.

"Something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that."

"You've been crying, I can tell."

I gently took her hand and led her towards the window and we took place right before it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Everything."

I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face.

"Mushra am I really a monster? Do I look like one?"

"You know that you're not. I told you the first time we met. What happened Yakumo? Normally you wouldn't even think about such a thing."

"I was dancing with a guy. He was good looking and charming."

Somewhere inside of me I felt the feeling of jealousy rise.

"That was until we had to remove our masks at midnight. He recognized me and told me I was the most hideous monster he had ever seen." Tears started streaming down her face once again.

I gently laid my hand on hers.

"Then he's an idiot. He doesn't know a real beauty when she's right in front of him."

"Do you mean that Mushra?" she asked.

I nodded while a blush crept onto my face. I hoped the darkness masked the new color of my skin. I softly squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"I think your beautiful and I pity the men who'll judge you because your human. They don't know that they're judging the kind and big hearted person you are." He explained.

I could see her smile in the light of the full moon.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime. So how about we go down and join the party?" I asked.

"I don't want to go back there anymore."

"Because of him?"

She nodded.

"Well I could always beat the living daylights out of him. But there's this rule about not shedding blood today so…" I said in a joking matter.

Again the angel in front of me smiled.

"So we could go out and join the common folk."

She looked down from the window and watched upon the Enterrans dancing and laughing in the moonlight.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked shyly.

"The whole night if you wanted me to." I answered.

That's how our bond got even closer and it was that night that we almost shared our first kiss during the last dace of the night. Almost thanks to those drunks who kept bumping into people. In the end It all didn't matter because I could see Yakumo smile again and dance with her.

When we woke up the following morning we've found out that we've been sleeping in the same bed. She didn't mind, to my suprise, in fact she smiled with her sweet smile and even cuddled up to me a bit more.

"Let's stay a bit longer like this." She whispered before falling back into slumber.

I softly kissed her forehead and carefully put my arm around her.

"I want to stay like this forever." I whispered back to her wondering to myself if it was so wrong to love a human like the way I love my angel.

**And this is the end of my one-shot.**

**Again sorry for any grammar errors and thank you for reading. :D**

**mogwai1988**


End file.
